


愛情

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But it's pretty lowkey, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Noctis is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Prompto meets the cutest kitten and begs Noctis to let her stay, hoping to turn them into a little family of three.





	愛情

**Author's Note:**

> 愛情 is the kanji for Aijou (あいじょう), the name Prompto chooses for the cat he so desperately wants to keep. It translates roughly to 'love' or 'affection' in English.

Noctis pressed down on the front door handle while he fiddled with his key for a few seconds, struggling with this process while he carried four grocery bags in his hands. He applied a little more pressure and pushed the door open, surprised to discover it was already unlocked. 

That could only mean one thing — for some reason, Prompto was home early. 

"Prom?" he called out in concern, carefully setting the grocery bags on the island. 

His boyfriend rushed out of their bedroom and glided across the hardwood floor in his socks, grabbing onto Noctis to catch his balance as he almost fell in his haste. 

"Careful, babe," Noctis laughed as he caught him with wide eyes. Prompto stood upright shakily as he panted for breath, tips of his ears turning pink. 

"Sorry," he breathed with a toothy smile. "So happy you’re home!" he said excitedly, holding onto Noctis tightly. 

"I thought you’d still be in school," he mused as he tried to hug him, but Prompto’s tight grip kept him from moving his arms. "Everything okay?" he asked, looking pointedly at Prompto’s hands still clutching his forearms. 

"Yeah, everything’s great!" Prompto answered too quickly in a high-pitched voice, gaze locked on his chest. Noctis immediately knew something was up — his boyfriend was endearingly awful at acting natural when he was hiding something. 

"Mm-hmm…" Noctis said with a raised brow, completely unconvinced. 

"Really! I’m fine, I promise! My second class got cancelled so I came home early," he rushed to explain. 

"Oh, nice. That means we get more time together," Noct smiled. "When did you get home?"

"Like, twenty minutes ago?" Prompto guessed. 

"Huh, I must’ve just missed you, then. Went to the store to get more food," he said, craning his neck to the side to indicate the bags on the counter. "Um, Prom, you’re… you’re kind of squeezing me," he added. Prompto just nodded, grin still plastered onto his face. 

"Prom," Noctis repeated, and watched as his boyfriend’s eyes went huge when Noctis’s words finally registered. 

"Oh!" he said, hastily removing his hands from Noctis’s arms. "My bad!" he squeaked, rubbing at his wrist with one of his hands — hands that Noctis noted were a little clammy. 

"Baby, what’s going on? You sure everything’s alright?" he asked, bringing his arms around Prompto’s smaller form and squeezing gently. He backed away to look him in the eyes, but Prompto still avoided his gaze. 

The blonde laughed nervously, forced smile still stretched across his face. He looked slightly crazed. 

Noctis scanned the kitchen and living room with his eyes, trying to see if something looked different. "What’d you break?" he asked with a growing smile. 

Prompto blinked but waved a hand through the air. "Psh. Nothing!"

The second Noct’s eyes fell back onto him, however, his expression turned guilty. "Well, the dishwasher, but it was making a funny noise this whole week, and I already called the manufacturer and they’re gonna replace it for free! Two-year warranty and all that!" he rambled anxiously, scratching at the back of his neck. 

Noctis shook his head affectionately. "That’s okay, honey. Wasn’t your fault," he said with a laugh as he stroked his sides reassuringly. 

Prompto nodded, but his eyes still shifted around the room nervously. 

"That’s… clearly not what you’re hiding, though," Noctis said, grinning at the way Prompto winced at being found out. 

"How’d you know?" he pouted, crossing his arms. 

Noctis moved his hands to cup the back of his neck. "Because you’re terrible at deflecting, baby," he said as he pecked him on the nose. 

Prompto giggled and leaned into Noct’s touch. Before he could reply, there was a tiny sound that emerged from the direction of their bedroom, and Prompto froze. 

Noct’s eyebrows stitched together at the noise and he turned his head to the side to listen for it again. 

This time, Noctis heard a very distinct _Mew!_ and it dawned on him. 

"Prom…" he started, eyes shifting back to his boyfriend, whose gaze had dropped to the floor. "Look at me, honey," he commanded softly, gently tipping his chin up. 

Prompto obliged abashedly, blue eyes swimming with guilt. 

"Was that a cat I just heard?" Noctis asked gently. 

"Maybe," he answered, voice just above a whisper. 

_Mew!_

Prompto grimaced, tiny smile growing sheepishly. "Yeah," he conceded, shoulders slumping at the nixing look Noctis gave him. 

"Prom, I know we’ve talked about getting a cat, but we never fully discussed it in detail," he chastised lightly, stroking his lover’s cheek with his thumb. 

"I know," Prompto hurried to respond. "And I know we promised each other that we’d have to really talk it over before we — before _I —_ just, uh, _jump…"_

Noctis nodded. "Naughty, baby," he whispered, clicking his tongue. 

Prompto shuddered at the austere look Noctis gave him before it morphed into a smile that slowly graced his full lips. 

"I’m sorry, Noct…" he apologized, biting his lip. "I have an explanation, though," he said quietly, pleading with Noctis to hear him out. 

His boyfriend brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eye. "I’m listening," he responded, affection seeping through what was supposed to be a disapproving tone. 

Prompto smiled gratefully. "She came out of the woods right at the front of our neighbourhood, and she followed me home from there," he explained, finally holding eye contact with Noctis. "She looks pretty healthy… I mean, she’s small; she must be a kitten. ButI brought her into the house and gave her some milk…"

Noctis gave him a peck on the lips as he trailed off nervously, letting go of Prompto when he was reminded of the groceries he had yet to put away. 

"That was very sweet of you, baby," he said with a small smile, easily picturing the way Prompto’s face must have lit up when the cat first scurried out of the woods to say hello. 

"I’ll help!" Prompto exclaimed cheerfully, nearly falling over again as he rushed to help Noctis with the groceries. 

"This doesn’t mean I’m giving into you just yet… You know that, right?" Noctis asked as he started unloading the first bag. 

Prompto reached for another bag, acknowledging him with a nod. "I know. But you’ll give in when you meet her!" he said happily, bright smile lighting up his face. 

Noctis shook his head, more to himself than to his boyfriend. _Just what am I getting myself into?_

"I already named her," Prompto blurted excitedly, looking for all the world like a child begging for an ice cream cone on a hot summer afternoon. "Aijou! Isn’t that cute?" he asked expectantly. 

Noctis huffed out a laugh, not surprised in the slightest that Prompto was already attached to the little kitten. He nodded somewhat reluctantly, not wanting to get Prompto’s hopes up should they end up not being able to keep her. "Yes, it is," he admitted.

"She already likes it here, I can tell! She roamed around for a while, just sniffing everything… Oh! And I went to make some tea, and when I came back to check on her, she was curled up on our bed!" He clutched at his heart dramatically. "I couldn’t handle it! I almost _died!_ She’s so fucking cute!" he exclaimed, eyes shining as he babbled. 

Noctis heaved a sigh. 

"She’s purrrrfect," Prompto added, tongue poking out as he burst into giggles when Noctis rolled his eyes. 

"That was terrible," he muttered as he pinched Prompto’s cheek affectionately. "But Gods, you’re adorable," he smiled warmly. 

Prompto hummed in response and grabbed onto Noct’s arm once more. "Pretty, pretty please can we keep her?" he implored with the cutest, most hopeful expression that Noctis had ever seen grace his features. "I’ll do anything!" he pleaded. 

Noctis smirked provocatively with a raised brow. "Anything?"

Prompto gulped, knowing that expression all too well. "W-within reason," he qualified under his breath, feeling his cheeks heat up almost immediately as Noctis leered at him. 

"You’re cute," he cooed, content with the knowledge that Prompto would yield to whatever he asked of him. 

Prompto ignored his racing heart as he put on his best pout with a dash of _'come and get it'_ in his wide eyes. "Please, Noct?" he asked innocently. "I’ll be a good boy for you," he added ostentatiously with a delicate flutter of his lashes. 

Noctis bit back a groan. "You _do_ beg so prettily," he murmured, licking his lips. 

Prompto shivered pleasantly. "Well, how about I introduce you to her and then you can make a decision?" He bit his lip anxiously even as his smile widened. 

"You really have me wrapped around your finger, Prom…" Noctis sighed. 

_Fuck, I’m weak_ , he thought to himself as his boyfriend squealed and tugged him to their bedroom to meet Aijou. 

**Author's Note:**

> How fitting is it that my cats curled up with me while I wrote this? I've been blessed.


End file.
